1878
1878 in pop culture: Music: Singles *Talking Clock Frank Lambert Literature *The Return of the Native Thomas Hardy Introductions: *Accrington FC *Everton FC *Ipswich Town FC *Manchester United FC Architecture: *Indiana Statehouse Art: *The plum Rail transport: *Fred Harvey enters a partnership with the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway to build and operate the Harvey House chain of restaurants and hotels that will serve the railroad's passengers. Science: *The rare earth element Holmium is identified in Erbium by Marc Delafontaine and Jacques-Louis Soret in Geneva and by Per Teodor Cleve in Sweden. Sport: American football College championship College football national championship – Princeton Tigers Association football England FA Cup final – The Wanderers FC 1–0 Royal Engineers AFC at The Oval. The Wanderers FC become the first team to complete a hat trick of FA Cup wins and it is their fifth (and final) win in total. *Accrington FC, known as "Th' Owd Reds", is founded in 1878 by the town cricket club and plays at Thorneyholme Road, which remains the home of Accrington Cricket Club to the present. Accrington FC, which folds in 1896, is not the same club as Accrington Stanley, which begins in 1891 as Stanley Villa (i.e., founded by residents of Stanley Street in Accrington). In 1893, Stanley Villa decides to adopt the town's name and becomes Accrington Stanley. *Everton FC founded as St Domingo’s, a chapel team with a pitch on Stanley Park in Liverpool. The present name is adopted the following year at a pub meeting. *Ipswich Town FC founded and known as Ipswich A.F.C. until 1888 when it merges with Ipswich Rugby Club to form Ipswich Town Football Club *Manchester United FC founded as Newton Heath Cricket & Football Club by employees of the Lancashire & Yorkshire Railway. *Stoke Ramblers merges with Stoke Victoria Cricket Club, and becomes Stoke Football Club (in 1928, it is renamed Stoke City). *West Bromwich Albion FC founded as West Bromwich Strollers by workers at Salter’s Spring Works in West Bromwich. They become Albion in 1879. *Scotland *Scottish Cup final – Vale of Leven FC 1–0 Third Lanark AC *Baseball *National championship *National League champions – Boston Red Caps *Events *Harry Wright leads Boston Red Caps to another pennant, once again with brother George Wright at shortstop and Andy Leonard in the outfield. This is six wins in seven years for them all, plus their membership of the 1869–70 Cincinnati Red Stockings. Boxing *Events *Harry Buermeyer of the New York Athletic Club became the first official amateur heavyweight boxing champion in America, while recording the first knockout at Madison Square Garden by beating George Lee of the Union Athletic Club of Boston. *A number of fights scheduled to involve one or two of Joe Goss, Paddy Ryan and John J. Dwyer are all cancelled. Goss retains his American Championship title in his weight division. Cricket *Events *Australia makes the inaugural first-class tour of England by an overseas team. The tour is a great success but includes no Test matches. *25–27 July — Lancashire versus Gloucestershire at Old Trafford is the first time that Gloucestershire visits Old Trafford and it causes ground records to be established. The match is drawn after rain interruptions but it earns a special place because it ultimately forms the nostalgic inspiration for the famous poem At Lord's by Francis Thompson. *31 July — official formation of Northamptonshire County Cricket Club at a meeting in the George Hotel, Kettering. *England *Champion County – Middlesex and Nottinghamshire shared title *Most runs – George Ulyett 1,270 @ 27.02 (HS 109) *Most wickets – Alfred Shaw 201 @ 10.95 (BB 7–41) *Australia *Most runs – Nat Thomson 101 @ 33.66 (HS 73) *Most wickets – Edwin Evans 18 @ 10.72 (BB 6–57) *Golf *Major tournaments *British Open – Jamie Anderson *Horse Racing *England *Grand National – Shifnal *1,000 Guineas Stakes – Pilgrimage *2,000 Guineas Stakes – Pilgrimage *Epsom Derby – Sefton *Epsom Oaks – Jannette *St. Leger Stakes – Jannette *Australia *Melbourne Cup – Calamia Canada Queen's Plate – King George Ireland Irish Grand National – Juggler Irish Derby Stakes – Madame duBarry USA Kentucky Derby – Day Star Preakness Stakes – Duke of Magenta Belmont Stakes – Duke of Magenta Ice hockeyedit Events The Quebec Hockey Club is founded. Rowingedit The Boat Race 13 April — Oxford wins the 35th Oxford and Cambridge Boat Race Other events The Harvard–Yale Regatta moves to its permanent location on the Thames River in New London. Rugby footballedit Events Formation of Leigh RLFC and London Scottish Skiingedit On the occasion of the Exposition Universelle in Paris, the Norwegian pavilion presents a display of skis. This ancestral means of locomotion draws the attention of visitors who buy many of them. Henry Duhamel experiments with a pair at Chamrousse in the Alps.456 Tennisedit England Wimbledon Men's Singles Championship – Frank Hadow (GB) defeated Spencer Gore (GB) 7–5 6–1 9–7 Category:1878